The Adventures of Mia Valentine, Book 1: The Indigo League
by MysteriousRaven1990
Summary: This is the story of a young girl from Pallet Town, who starts out on her Pokémon journey, along with her cousin, Ash, who isn't exactly happy about her tagging along. This will follow the anime. I tried to list it as Pokémon, but it wouldn't give me the option without adding Digimon, so I had to list it as misc.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 1**

**Author's disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or its characters.**

**Author's note: This is my first Pokémon fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. I decided to start this on the date that the very first episode was aired, in Japan, but it won't follow the dates for each episode. This takes place during episode one, Pokémon I Choose You!**

April 1st, 1997

Amelia Valentine was a young girl from a town called Pallet. She lived in a mansion, on top of the hill, with her mother, father, and younger siblings. She had shoulder length black hair and baby blue eyes.

One morning, Mia woke up to a bright sunny morning. She yawned and stretched. Then, she blinked awake. She laughed and jumped out of bed.

"Today's the day," she exclaimed.

She turned to her sleeping Pokémon, curled up in a fluffy ball, on her bed.

"Come on, Eevee. Today is the day we start our Pokémon journey."

Eevee blinked up at her and let out a yawn. Then, it too, jumped up. "Eeeveee!" It cried.

Mia had turned ten just three months ago, and now was the time that other kids would go to Professor Oak, the Pokémon researcher, to get their starter Pokémon. Mia had received Eevee from her parents, on her eighth birthday. Ever since then, she and Eevee had been best friends, and they couldn't wait to start their journey. Well, today was the day, they would finally get to leave home.

Mia quickly got dressed in her blue jeans and pink t-shirt, and pulled her purple hoodie over top of it. She then raced Eevee down the stairs. They entered the dining hall to find the rest of the family already there.

"Good morning, Mia," her mother said, smiling at her.

"Morning, mom," she answered back.

"We had set up a special breakfast for you," her father said.

Just then, their servants brought out the breakfast trays. This morning, they were having Mia's favorite breakfast; French toast and sausage.

Mia's parents were both very famous movie actors. They had played in many spectacular movies, so they were able to afford the best of everything for their children.

"Mia, are you and Eevee going away today?" asked Annie, Mia's younger sister.

"We sure are," Mia said excitedly.

"We're gonna miss you," said Andy.

"Hey, sis. When you leave, can I have your room?" asked Aaron.

Mia glared at her younger brother. Mia was her parents' eldest child. Aaron was seven, and Annie and Andy, who were fraternal twins, were five. They all had black hair and blue eyes.

"Now, Aaron. You cannot have your sister's room. She won't be gone forever," said their father, chuckling. He was a handsome man, with a charming smile. Like his children, he also had black hair and blue eyes.

Mia's mother was a beautiful woman with brown hair that curled at the bottom, and she had brown eyes. She was a petite woman, who was kind and warm.

Mia smiled at her family. She was going to miss them all very much. She looked at the clock and said, "We should get going. Come on, Eevee."

They raced out the door. They walked through their small town, and followed the path that led up to Professor Oak's lab.

There was a small crowd standing outside the gates. Mia walked up and pushed her way through, to where Professor Oak was talking to three kids. Mia made her way to them, and said, "Good morning, Professor."

"Ah, Mia. You're here. Good," said the Professor. "Let's begin, shall we?"

The four ten-year olds followed him into his lab. He led them to a machine that held three Poke balls.

Mia stood back, while she waited for the other three to pick their very first Pokémon. Professor Oak's grandson, Gary Oak, chose Squirtle as his first Pokémon. As for the other two, Jimmy Fredricks chose Bulbasaur, and Leah Summers chose Charmander.

"Now, that you all have you're Pokémon," said Professor Oak. "You must take these as well: your Poke balls for catching new Pokémon." He handed them each six Poke balls.

"And, these are your Pokedex's. It gives you the information you need to know on each Pokémon you encounter." He handed them all a little red device.

Now, young Pokémon trainers. Your journey awaits you. Best of luck to you all."

Jimmy and Leah left, talking excitedly.

"See ya later, gramps," said Gary, before exiting the lab.

Mia blushed as she watched him leave. She had had a crush on Gary ever since she was seven.

Mia stepped outside, and saw someone had run right into Gary, right outside the gates. Mia looked and saw who it was.

She sighed and said, "It's about time he showed up."

She walked down the stairs, followed by Professor Oak, just as Gary hopped into a red corvette, with a bunch of cheerleaders, and drove off.

Mia walked up to the boy who had bumped into Gary.

"What kept you, Ash?" she asked, with her hands on her hips.

Ash Ketchum, Mia's cousin, turned to her and said, "I slept in. Professor, where's my Pokémon?"

"You're Pokémon? You look like you're ready for bed," said the Professor.

Just then, Mia noticed Ash was still in his pajamas. She sighed and shook her head.

"I just got messed up this morning, and I was a little late, but I am ready for a Pokémon," said Ash, determinately.

"Well, alright then," said Professor Oak. Ash followed Professor Oak into the lab. Mia trailed behind, wandering what Pokémon Ash would get.

Ash soon discovered all the Pokémon were gone. "Isn't there another one I could get?" Ash asked desperately.

"Well, there is one more," the Professor said hesitantly.

"Professor, I'll take it!" shouted Ash.

Professor Oak pushed a button on a machine, and a fourth Poke ball rose up in the center. The professor picked it up, and after a white flash of light, a small yellow Pokémon appeared on top of the machine.

"This is Pikachu," said Professor Oak.

"Aww. It's so cute. It's the best one of all," Ash said happily, as he picked it up.

But, without warning, Ash got a huge shock from the small electric Pokémon.

Mia stared in shock, that the Professor would give her cousin such a Pokémon.

Then, as Professor Oak was handing Ash is Pokedex and Poke balls, Pikachu zapped them both. Mia sweat dropped.

Then, Ash and Mia left the lab to find Mia's family, and Ash's mother, waiting for them with a small crowd, waiting to see the two new trainers off.

Mia's aunt, Delia, her mom's older sister, looked ready to cry, as she handed Ash his backpack.

"Now, you two," said Delia. "Conner, Marie, and I have decided that it might be better if you two stuck together."

"What!" exclaimed Ash, as he looked between his mother and Mia's parents. Then, he glared at Mia. Mia smirked at him. Ash had always been jealous that Mia had gotten a Pokémon, and he didn't. Ash, who was two months older than Mia, thought that he should have gotten a Pokémon first.

"We wouldn't worry about you two so much, if we knew you were together," said Marie.

Ash sighed and said, "Fine. But, I won't like it. And, you better not slow me down."

"As if," said Mia, laughing.

Then, Mia hugged her younger brothers and sister goodbye, while Ash went back inside of Professor Oak's lab, to finally get changed out of his pajamas.

When he came back out, he and Mia, along with Eevee and Pikachu, whom Ash had to drag behind him with the clothes line his mom had packed for him, they began their long journey, waving goodbye to their family and friends. Ash was also wearing a pair of pink rubber gloves, to keep Pikachu from shocking him again.

After a while of walking up a dirt road, that took them away from their home town, they came to rest in a field.

Mia sat under a tree, with Eevee curled up in her lap, as she watched Ash try to talk to Pikachu, to figure out why it didn't like him.

Just then, a small bird Pokémon landed in the field.

"Alright, a Pidgey," said Ash, happily. "Pikachu, go get it."

Pikachu completely ignored him. Mia watched in amusement, as Ash tried to catch Pidgey without Pikachu's help.

"Alright, Eevee. Let's show him how it's done," said Mia, standing up.

"Eevee!" cried Eevee, jumping up to face the Pidgey.

"Alright, Eevee. Tackle it!" shouted Mia.

Eevee darted forward, and caught the unsuspecting Pokémon by surprise. It tumbled in the grass.

"Now, use bite!" commanded Mia.

Eevee went after the Pidgey again. And, when Mia thought they had weakened it enough, she shouted, "Poke ball, go!"

She threw the Poke ball. After a flash of red light, the Pidgey disappeared into the small, round device. Mia watched apprehensively as it shook back and forth, then it made a clicking sound.

"Yay! We did it!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "We caught our first Pokémon!"

"Grr," Ash growled. "No fair!" Then, he saw something getting into his backpack. He angrily chased the little purple Pokémon away.

"Alright, Eevee. Let's get that Rattata!" shouted Mia. "Tackle it!"

Eevee battled the wild Rattata. It was a little harder to beat than the Pidgey, but Mia caught it with ease.

"Alright! We got another one!" she cried, happily.

"I'll show her!" shouted Ash, as he threw a rock at a Pidgey. But, it didn't hit a Pidgey. It had hit a Spearow.

The angry Spearow flew at Ash. Mia sweat dropped.

Then, the Spearow caught sight of Pikachu, who was sitting in the tree that Mia had been sitting under. The Spearow attacked Pikachu. Pikachu nearly fell out of the tree. It clung to the branch it had been sitting on. As the Spearow came back around, Pikachu zapped it out of the air.

"You did it," said Ash.

But, then the Spearow let out a cry, and a whole flock of Spearow rose from the surrounding trees and began flying straight for them.

"Now you've done it, Ash," cried Mia.

Mia and Eevee hid behind the tree, as they watched Ash and Pikachu, as they tried to run from the angry flock of Spearow.

"Come on, Eevee. We better go after them," said Mia. She followed the path that her cousin had run down. She could no longer see him, or any of the Spearow.

She soon came to a waterfall, wondering where Ash could have gone. She looked over the edge, to see a red-headed girl standing on the bank, on the other side of the river, shouting something. Mia looked around and spotted a path, a little way's from her that went down the side of the cliff she was standing on.

She followed it, until she reached the bank where the girl was standing.

"Hey. Did you see a boy with a Pikachu come through here, being chased by a flock of Spearow?" She asked.

The girl turned to her and said, "Yeah. He just took off on my bike."

Mia sighed. "Which way did he go?"

The girl pointed in the direction Ash had gone. "He was heading for the Pokémon Center," she said. "His Pikachu was hurt."

"Thank you," said Mia. She started heading in that direction.

"Wait. I'm coming too," said the girl.

As they walked, they saw dark storm clouds appearing. Then, it started to pour rain.

"Come on. Let's get under the cover of those trees," said the girl.

"I'm Mia, by the way," said Mia.

"I'm Misty," said the red-head. "And, who is that boy, who stole my bike?"

"That was my cousin, Ash," Mia explained. "We just left our hometown, to begin our Pokémon journey."

They stood there and talked for a while, waiting for the rain to let up. That's when they heard a huge explosion somewhere in the distance.

"Ash!" Mia cried out. Just then, the rain started letting up.

"Come on," Mia said to Misty. "I have to find him."

They left the cover of the trees, to start looking for Ash.


	2. Author's note

This story is not abandoned. It's just been awhile since I had access to the internet. Although, now I'm going to try to update regularly, to those who actually read my work, between work, housework, and helping with my nephews.

Thanks to those who follow my story.


End file.
